lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ab aeterno
è il nono episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 112esimo dell'intera serie. Richard medita di cambiare alleanza prima di avere un incontro inaspettato. Trama Flashback Richard Tenerife, Isole Canarie; 1867 galoppa fino a casa.]] Richard Alpert galoppa sul suo cavallo verso casa a Socorro, ed entra. Sua moglie, Isabella, giace sul letto con la febbre alta e tossendo sangue. Richard decide di portare il dottore lì, e preoccupato di non avere abbastanza denaro per pagarlo, Isabella gli da la sua catenina dorata e il crocifisso, e gli dice di dare quelli al medico. Richard esita nel prendere gli oggetti, ma lei gli dice di chiudere gli occhi, gli mette la catenina in mano e la stringe. Gli sussurra che sarebbero stati sempre insieme, e lo bacia sulla guancia. Lui le promette che l'avrebbe salvata, poi parte. presents Richard with a medicine.]] Richard cavalca attraverso una tempesta per andare dal medico. Il medico vive in un maniero opulento e sta cenando. Vedendo Richard arrivare inzuppato, ordina al suo maggiordomo di portare alcune coperte, e quando Richard tenta di ringraziarlo, il medico risponde che gli asciugamani non sono per lui, ma per il pavimento che è pieno d'acqua, perché l'uomo e completamente bagnato. Richard gli dice di sua moglie sta morendo, ma il dottore sembra disinteressato e dice che non correranno per mezza giornata sotto la tempesta. Quando Richard lo supplica, il dottore dice che c'è una medicina che può salvare la vita della donna, ma osserva che è molto cara. Richard gli dà tutto il suo denaro e quando il medico chiede sprezzante, se quello fosse tutto ciò che aveva, gli dà anche il crocifisso. Il dottore lo esamina per un secondo e lo getta via dicendo che è senza valore. Richard lo raccoglie e lo implora di andare con lui, allora cominciano a lottare. Il medico spinge Richard, ma Alpert fa sbattere la testa del dottore contro uno spigolo del tavolo, e l'uomo cade, morto. Richard guarda con orrore, ma quando il maggiordomo appare sulla porta, con gli asciugamani, si rende conto di aver preso la fiala di medicina dalla mano del medico nella lotta e scappa davanti al servitore. Quando torna a casa scopre però di essere in ritardo, e che Isabella è morta. Si inginocchia costernato dal dolore, e si vede qualcuno sfondare la porta di casa. is declared as the property of Magnus Hanso.]] In prigione, un prete cattolico fa visita a Richard. Il prete nota che la Bibbia di Richard è in inglese, e l'uomo gli rivela che sta imparando la lingua da autodidatta e sognava di trasferirsi nel Nuovo Mondo con sua moglie. Il prete riceve le confessioni di Richard. Quando Alpert confessa l'assassinio del dottore, il sacerdote nega l'assoluzione, dicendo che l'omicidio è un peccato che non può essere perdonato, tranne che con una vita di penitenza, che, poiché sarebbe stato giustiziato il giorno dopo, Richard non avrebbe potuto avere, per cui sarebbe andato dritto all'Inferno. Il mattino successivo Richard viene bendato e portato in una stanza dove Jonas Whitfield, un ufficiale di una nave, sta aspettando. Whitfield domanda ad Alpert del suo inglese, del suo lavoro, e alla sua disponibilità di intraprenderne un altro. Allora, soddisfatto, paga il prete, e dichiara che Richard da quel momento è proprietà di Magnus Hanso. A bordo della Roccia Nera '' approaches the Island and the statue of Taweret.]] Sulla Roccia Nera, Richard e altri schiavi si trovano in catene sotto il ponte, mentre la nave incappa in una terribile tempesta. Uno degli uomini legati guarda fuori dalle fessure della nave, e dice di vedere terra. L'uomo vede allora la Statua di Tawaret, ma non sapendo cosa sia, riferisce di aver visto il diavolo. La nave viene poi trasportata da un'onda gigante contro la testa della gigantesca statua. Sull'Isola osserva Richard.]] Richard e compagni di prigionia si risvegliano alla luce del giorno. Cinque ufficiali sono rimasti in vita. Whitfield arriva sotto il ponte e uccide i prigionieri, uno per uno con la spada. Dice a Richard che hanno acqua e cibo di limitati e sarebbe solo una questione di tempo prima che lui decidesse di ucciderlo. Mentre sta per uccidere Richard qualcosa sopra il ponte provoca il caos. Ci sono rumori e urla, poi il silenzio. Da una grata sul ponte entra il Fumo Nero che afferra Whitfield uccidendolo. Il fumo nero improvvisamente ritorna sotto copperta e corre sino ad essere faccia a faccia con Richard: lo scruta attentamente e poi si dilegua. instructs Isabella to escape from the Black Rock.]] Still chained, Richard begins to loosen a nail from the floor. Over time he removes the nail and uses it to gouge around the chain fixture on the wall but is unable to break it loose. He passes out from the effort, later waking to find a boar in the hull, scavenging on the remains of one of the dead captives. Richard disturbs the boar, which runs towards him. As he fends it off the nail falls from his hands, out of reach. He passes out again. To Richard's astonishment he is roused by Isabella. She tells Richard that they are both dead and that they are in Hell. She says she looked the Devil in the eye and saw only evil, asking if Richard saw it too. Richard says that he thinks he did, and Isabella says she will free him before the Devil returns. As she unsuccessfully tries to free him the sounds and shadows of the Monster are heard and seen above deck. Richard pleads with Isabella to leave him and escape while she can. As soon as she has left, Richard hears the sounds of her screaming, accompanied by crashes and the Monster's exiting call. Richard is devastated. helps Richard out of his chains.]] Some time later, a man comes to Richard and says he's a friend, offering him some water. He confirms Richard's assertion that they are in Hell, and when Richard realizes he was not on the ship, the Man in Black discloses he has been on the Island a long time. Richard asks after Isabella and explains what happened and the Man in Black says that "he has her", implying that the Devil got her. Richard begs him for help to save her and the Man in Black says he will help, as he also wants to be free. The Man in Black has keys he obtained from the dead officers but makes Richard promise to do anything that the Man in Black asks of him before he frees him. The Man in Black unlocks the chains and when Richard thanks him the Man in Black says, "It's good to see you out of those chains." Then the Man in Black carries Richard out of the Black Rock as he explains that the only way to escape from Hell is to kill the Devil. instructs Richard on how to kill the Devil.]] Richard eats a pig roasted on a spit by the Man in Black. The Man in Black directs him to the statue, now broken into pieces after the collision with the Black Rock, and tells him that is where he will find the Devil. He gives him an ornate dagger, warning Richard that he has but one chance to stab the Devil, and that he must not hesitate or let him speak because he is very persuasive. Richard wonders how he can kill the Devil if he is black smoke but the Man in Black admits that he, himself, is the black smoke. He claims that the Devil betrayed him and stole his body and his humanity. He explains that Isabella was not running from the black smoke but from the Devil. He adds that he saw the Devil take Isabella but couldn't stop him. He deflects questions about murdering the ship's officers and requesting Richard commit murder, saying that if Richard wants to see his wife again he must hurry up. proves to Richard he is alive.]] Richard walks toward the base of the statue. Only the left foot is left standing, the rest lies in pieces in the water and on the beach. As he approaches with knife drawn, Jacob attacks Richard, and after a fight disarms him. Richard asks where his wife is. Jacob asks whether Richard met the Man in Black. Richard explains that the Man in Black said that the only way he could see his wife again was if he killed Jacob. Jacob says the person he saw was not his wife, that he is not dead and he is not in hell. Richard remains convinced that he is dead so Jacob drags him into the sea and submerges him four times until Richard says, "I want to live!" compares the Island to the cork in a bottle of wine.]] On the beach the two sit together. Jacob says that he is not the Devil. He also explains that he brought the Black Rock to the Island. Richard asks why. Jacob uses a bottle of wine as a metaphor for the Island. The wine is evil, malevolence; the bottle is containing it because otherwise "it would spread". He explains that the cork represents the Island, holding the darkness where it belongs. Jacob says that the Man in Black believes everyone can be corrupted because it is in their nature to be bad and that he, Jacob, brings people here to prove the Man in Black wrong. When questioned on whether or not Jacob has brought people to the Island in the past and what happened to them, Jacob replies that he has, but they are all now dead. Jacob says he wants people to know the difference between right and wrong without being told. Richard says that if Jacob won't help these people then the Man in Black will step in. Jacob thinks a moment and then offers Richard the job of being his representative, an intermediary to the people he brings to the Island. When Jacob can't or won't intervene, he proposes Richard can step in on his behalf. When Richard says that in return he wants his wife back; Jacob admits he cannot do this. Richard then asks to be absolved of his sins, so that he wont go to Hell. Jacob says he cannot do that either. Richard then asks to be granted eternal life, and to never die. Jacob says that he can do this, and touches Richard on the shoulder. Richard returns to the Man in Black, who realizes that Richard didn't kill Jacob. Richard gives him a white rock—a gift from Jacob. The Man in Black tells Richard that his offer of joining him will stand; he gives Richard the pendant and disappears. Richard buries his wife's pendant and cross at the base of a stone bench and says goodbye to his love. L'Uomo in Nero inspects the bottle of wine Jacob gave him.]] After his meeting with Richard, the Man in Black is seated on a log overlooking a valley of trees, while tossing the white stone. Jacob joins him. When Jacob asks about the gift of the stone, the Man in Black tells Jacob not to gloat. Jacob asks whether the Man in Black sent Richard to kill him. The Man in Black says he did it because he wants to leave the Island, and asks Jacob to let him go. Jacob tells the Man in Black that, as long as he is alive, that won't happen. The Man in Black says that is why he will kill Jacob, to which Jacob replies that someone will replace him. The Man in Black then says that he'll just kill them too. Jacob does not argue this, but gives him the wine bottle he used to describe the Island to Richard as a gift to pass the time. Jacob leaves, saying that he'll see him around. The Man in Black says to himself, "Prima di quanto pensi". He then smashes the bottle. Ilana si svegli in un ospedale russo.]] Ilana si trova in ospedale, con il viso completamente ricoperto da bende. Jacob la va a trovare, e i due parlano in russo. Ilana è molto felice di vederlo, e Jacob le chiede il suo aiuto. Spiega che ci sono sei persone che devono essere protette, e che le avrebbe dato una lista con i loro nomi. Spiega che questo è ciò per cui lei è stata preparata e che i sei sono i restanti candidati. Poco dopo Ilana parla con Jacob. La donna non è più bendata. Chiede cosa avrebbe dovuto fare dopo aver portato "loro" al Tempio. Jacob le dice che avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Ricardus cosa fare successivamente. Presente (2007) Alla spiaggia tells everyone that they are dead and in hell.]] Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben and Ilana are gathered around a campfire, with Richard standing nearby. Ilana and Sun explain that Sun, Jack and Hurley are candidates to replace Jacob. Frank asks what they are supposed to do now, but Ilana admits that she doesn't know, and says that Richard should know. Richard giggles hysterically at this, and says that he has no idea. He says that he was trying to kill himself, and when Ilana brings up Jacob's instructions, Richard says that everything Jacob has ever said is a lie. Jack asks for an explanation and Richard says he will reveal a secret that he has known a long time. He says that all of them are literally dead and that everything around them is not what it appears, that they are not on an Island but they are in hell. Richard says it's time to stop listening to Jacob and to start listening to someone else and he takes a flaming torch and heads into the jungle. talks with Isabella.]] Planning to go after him, Ilana loads her rifle but is interrupted by Jack, who says Richard has lost his mind and that if he cared about what Jacob said he wouldn't be talking about listening to someone else. Jack asks who Richard means to talk to. Sun explains that he means Locke. When Jack says Locke is dead, Ben explains that it is not "exactly" Locke. Jack goes up to Hurley, who is a few feet away speaking in Spanish to someone. Hurley says, "Ok.", "What can you do?", "Yes, I can help you.", "But, I don't know how to find him, if I don't where he went...", in Spanish. Jack assumes that he is speaking to Jacob and asks what Jacob is saying. Hurley says that it is not Jacob and that it has nothing to do with Jack. Hurley heads towards the Jungle. Ben then says to Ilana that going after Richard is useless, as he doesn't know anything. She isn't sure and Ben replies that he's known Richard since he was twelve. Frank asks if they've known each other since childhood but Ben explains that he has known him since "I was a kid", saying Richard looks the same as he did then. Frank asks if that means Richard doesn't age, which Ben confirms. Frank asks, "And how the hell do you think that happened?" Nella giungla retrieves the cross he buried 140 years ago.]] Richard has been trekking all night and it is now the next day. Richard returns to the spot in a grassy clearing where he buried Isabella's cross at the base of a stone seat. He digs it up. Distraught, he asks whether the Man in Black is listening to him and that he has changed his mind, that he was wrong. He calls out asking whether the offer still stands. and Isabella communicate through Hurley.]] Hurley walks out of the jungle and asks Richard what offer he is speaking of. Richard is amazed that Hurley is there and angrily pushes him away, reminding Hurley that he doesn't know anything. Hurley asks him to calm down and as Richard starts to yell, Hurley snaps that it is Richard's wife, Isabella, who has sent him. Richard reacts in disbelief. Hurley says that she wants to know why Richard buried the cross. He tells Richard that she is standing right next to him. Isabella says to Hurley that Richard doesn't believe him and Hurley explains that it sometimes takes a while. Richard slowly turns toward where Hurley is speaking. Although Richard can't see Isabella he now addresses her. Hurley suggests he close his eyes and he will tell Richard what she says. She tells him it wasn't his fault for her death but that it was her time and that he has suffered enough. He tells her he misses her and would do anything to be with her again. Isabella says that they are already together. She kisses him and then is gone. Richard puts the cross around his neck and thanks Hurley, who says, "Yeah, you got it." Hurley reveals that Isabella also said that there is something else that Richard must do: stop the Man in Black from leaving the Island. If Richard doesn't do that, "We all go to hell." Some distance away, the Man in Black, in the guise of Locke, watches and then turns away. Curiosità Generale * Ab aeterno è la forma latina di "dall'eternità". E' una frase usata per dire "sin dal principio" o "per moltissimo tempo". **La frase proviene della traduzione dal latino della Bibbia in Proverbi 8:23 : "Dall'eternità sono stata costituita, fin dal principio, dagli inizi della terra." * L'isola natìa di Richard, Tenerife, è famosa per il piu' mortale schianto aereo, nella storia dell'aviazione il 27 marzo 1977. * Anche se si sapeva già, è la prima volta che Hurley viene sentito parlare spagnolo. * Richard stava leggendo una Bibbia di King James, una versione Protestante delle Scritture, nonostante lui fosse Cattolico e cercava assoluzione da parte di un prete Cattolico. Note di produzione *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) non appaiono in quest'episodio. **Ken Leung (Miles) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke/L'Uomo in Nero) appaiono, ma senza battute. **A questo episodio, Cusick è assente da 8 episodi, battendo l'assenza di Harold Perrineau nella seconda stagione per il più lungo periodo di non comparsa, trattandosi ancora di un personaggio fisso. *E' il primo episodio della sesta stagione in cui vediamo dei flashback, nelle precedenti puntate avevamo assistito esclusivamente a realtà parallele. *Questo episodio si apre con il flashback di un personaggio (Ilana), continua con un flashback più lungo di un secondo personaggio (Richard), e termina con il flashback di un altro (L'Uomo in Nero). **Questo è uno dei due episodi che terminano con un flashback, l'altro a cui abbiamo assistito è stato Dave. (Entrambi gli episodi finiscono con un flashback di un diverso personaggio rispetto a quello della centricità, ma si tratta dello stesso periodo di tempo.) *Titus Welliver (L'Uomo in Nero) fa la sua seconda apparizione come guest star in Lost, dopo 8 episodi di assenza. * L'inizio di questo episodio, che ha luogo molti giorni prima che la Roccia Nera finisse nel bel mezzo dell'isola, risulta essere il più vecchio flashback che si sia visto nell'intero show. Tuttavia, a causa della natura dello show e degli altri flashbacks riguardanti Jacob, non lo si può dare per certo. Errori *I sottotitoli all'inizio del flashback di Richard ci dicono che gli eventi si svolgono nel 1867, tuttavia la Roccia Nera dovrebbe essersi persa in mare in seguito alla partenza da Portsmouth, Inghilterra, il 22 marzo 1845 e il diario della Roccia Nera è stato scoperto nel 1852. *In un'inquadratura di un occhio di Richard incatenato nella Roccia Nera, si può vedere la lente a contatto. *La chiusura della collanina d'Isabella non è dell'epoca. *Sebbene la storia si svolga in una Dominazione di Spagna, tutti quanti hanno accenti diversi. Alpert sembra cubano, il prete ha una pronuncia messicana. Il dottore ucciso da Alpert è l'unico con l'accento spagnolo. * The two hundred foot wave was strong enough to sweep the Black Rock into the statue of Tawaret, destroying it, and cause the vessel's wreck in the middle of the jungle, yet apparently caused little other damage where one would expect uprooted trees, flooding, etc. * Continuity errors regarding Ilana's bruises and bandages and the overall lighting in the scene. Footage from was used alongside new footage. * The Bible Richard was reading is a bible printed with modern printers as opposed to a Rotary printing press or a Block feed printing press. * This episode shows the Black Rock's final voyage in 1867, to the New World. The auctioneer in said it was 1845, to Siam. * The white rock that the Man in Black is holding in the last scene is small, round and polished. This is not what the stone looked like when Richard handed it to the Man in Black. * When Richard is lying on the ground the nail is inches from his face but later his feet are not chained so he could have reached the nail with his feet. *There are errors in the subtitles. In the scene where Richard and Ignacio are yelling for help after the crash, "Help us!" and "We're down here" should be reversed. * The Black Rock as represented in and this episode are two differently shaped and rigged vessels. Tematiche ricorrenti * Richard ha la Bibbia aperta su Luca, capitolo 4 verso 24 quando si trova in prigione. * Richard dà all'Uomo in Nero una pietra bianca. * Richard è incatenato sulla sua nave e non può scappare dopo che la nave è naufragata sull'isola. * Richard ha una moglie di nome Isabella * Isabella muore. * Sta piovendo quando la Roccia Nera naufraga sull'isola. * L'Uomo in Nero prova a convincere Richard che il 'diavolo' è Jacob. * L'Uomo in Nero tocca Richard e lo fa resuscitare. * Jacob immerge più volte Richard nell'acqua, in maniera simile ad un battesimo, ironicamente per convincerlo che non si trova all'inferno. Poco dopo dice che può fare in modo che lui non muoia mai. * Jacob immerge Richard nell'oceano quattro volte * I lampi si vedono quattro volte, prima che l'Uomo in Nero appaia a Richard * Richard viene "battezzato" nell'oceano da Jacob * Jacob dice a Richard che non interferisce con le persone che arrivano sull'isola perché lascia fare loro le proprio scelte. * L'episodio inizia con l'occhio di Ilana che si apre. * Durante l'episodio c'è un'immagine dell'occhio di Richard che si apre. * Isabella da a Richard un crocifisso. * Sia Richard che Isabella sono cattolici. * Richard viene imprigionato per aver ucciso accidentalmente un medico, un crimine che il prete non assolve, nonostante sia possibile nella religione cattolica. * Jacob spiega a Richard che l'isola fa in modo che l'"inferno" non esca da lì e si diffonda, facendogli così capire perché sta cercando di tenere l'Uomo in Nero sull'isola. Analisi della storyline * Richard unintentionally kills the doctor and steals the medicine he needed for Isabella. * Richard is spared his death sentence because he has substantial value as a slave having taught himself English. * Whitfield murders most of the slaves after the shipwreck. * The Man in Black continues his struggle against Jacob by enlisting Richard to kill him. * The Man in Black claims that Jacob stole his humanity. * Jacob gives Richard the significant position of being his intermediary on the island. * Richard returns to the site where the Man in Black told him his offer would stand, and renounces his prior choice as "wrong." * With Hurley as medium, Richard is finally reunited with Isabella and finds closure. Riferimenti culturali *''Gospel of Luke: Richard is seen reading the Bible. The priest opened the Bible to the Gospel of St. Luke, Chapter 4. In Chapter 4, Jesus is unsuccessfully tempted three times by the Devil. He then attends synagogue in Nazareth where he proclaims that he has fulfilled the prophecy. At the top of the page, verse 24 says, "Verily I say unto you, no prophet is accepted in his own country." He later casts out "a spirit of an unclean demon" from a possessed man and heals a woman with a great fever. *'Absolution: In prison, Richard seeks absolution, which forgives the guilt associated with the penitent's sins, and removes the eternal punishment (Hell) associated with mortal sins. In some Catholic beliefs, the penitent is still responsible for the temporal punishment (purgatory) associated with the confessed sins, unless an indulgence is applied. *Pugio: the Man in Black's knife is a Roman pugio. On the sheath there is a depiction of the Roman she-wolf suckling Remus and Romulus. * '''St. Brendan Island: There is a legend in the Canary Islands, which Tenerife is part of, that there exists an eighth island called St. Brendan Island. This island has allegedly been seen several times in the Canary Islands' history. * Poor Richard's Almanack: The 1737 edition of this periodical published by contemporary statesman Benjamin Franklin popularized the quote: "God helps those who help themselves." Jacob tells Richard that he hasn't helped the people he brought to the Island: "because I wanted them to help themselves." Tecniche letterarie * Richard's backstory is finally revealed. * Magnus Hanso is mentioned as captain of the Black Rock, but not seen. * Richard is told by the priest that he has no time left for penance as he is to be hanged the next day. Since then, he has spent almost two centuries on the Island without aging or dying. * The slaves are ruthlessly murdered by Jonas Whitfield and the ship's crew are eliminated by the Smoke Monster. * The anonymous, lingering touch on Richard's shoulder which awakens him is revealed to be the Man in Black. * The moment Richard is freed from his chains he is told he needs to prepare to escape. * The Man in Black tells Richard that he must stab Jacob in the chest before he speaks a word. This mirrors exactly Dogen's instructions to Sayid for killing the Man in Black. The same dagger is also presented as the weapon to be used. * The Man in Black deflects Richard's argument against committing murder in Hell by saying the question that matters is whether Richard wants to see Isabella again. In 2004, in the form of Christian Shephard, he distracts John Locke from inquiring about Claire and Aaron by steering him to ask the only question that matters. * Jacob provides a blanket for Richard after submerging him in the surf. Earlier in Richard's flashback blankets are ordered for the floor instead of Richard, who arrived in a storm. * When Richard asks Jacob what's inside his abode he is told: "No one can come in unless they're invited." Earlier in Richard's flashback he is told he can't come into the doctor's dining room, yet continues in and is made to feel unwelcome by the doctor. * The Man in Black warns Richard that he will never be with Isabella again if he goes with Jacob, yet the arrival of Hurley to the Island eventually makes this possible. * Hurley shows a new level of independence by accompanying the ghost of Isabella far into the jungle at night, without stopping to tell anyone he's tracking Richard. He had previously complained of being left behind, out of the loop and dealt with abandonment issues. * Jacob explains to Richard that he brings people to the island to prove to the Man in Black that not all people are inherently corrupt. He states that once people are on the island, their past is inconsequential and they have a chance for a new start. Jacob brings Richard to the island on the ship, the Black Rock, and the Man in Black tries to corrupt him, but is not successful. Jacob returns Richard to Man in Black with a white rock, a symbolic gesture that he brought a black rock to the island and returned it as a white rock. * The Man in Black finds and returns the cross pendant to Richard, which belonged to his deceased wife. Similarly, John Locke finds and returns a cross pendant to Eko which belonged to his deceased brother in . Riferimenti agli episodi * The Black Rock is swept inland by a large wave, just as Arzt suggested when the Flight 815 survivors first visited the Black Rock in 2004. * The statue of Taweret is ripped apart by a large tidal wave carrying the Black Rock, leaving only a four-toed foot. * Ben mentions meeting Richard at the age of 12, after he was shot. This suggests that being immersed in the Temple's spring erased Ben's memory of their first meeting years earlier. * Richard becomes the property of Magnus Hanso, the owner of the Black Rock. * The Man in Black tells Richard "It's good to see you out of those chains." * Richard hands the Man in Black a white stone. * The remainder of Jacob's hospital visit to Ilana is shown through her flashback. * The Man in Black gives Richard the same knife Dogen gave Sayid. He goes on to tell Richard to stab Jacob in the chest, saying, "If you let him speak, it's already too late." * Jacob tells Richard that only those invited may enter his home in the foot, an assertion Richard repeats to Ilana and Bram when they arrive. * Richard calls the Island "Hell", echoing Anthony Cooper's sentiments when he was on the Island. Domande senza risposta *Come Ilana ha incontrato Jacob? *Richard può fermare l'Uomo in Nero? *Che significato c'è il donare e ricevere una pietra bianca? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Category:Richard-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Richard